Always In a Dream
by Queenicakes
Summary: "Are you ready yet?" he asks, voice trembling. "I'm ready now." the other murmurs. "You must be so sick and tired of this." Blue and green eyes are full with tears. "So I'll stop my breathing..." He cries out as he is slammed against a wall. Seeing stars play across his vision, he grins, "Now." Splendid/Flippy
1. Voices, Blood, and Introductions

Ohhaaaaii~ This is my second SplendidxFlippy fic on this site (well, my first one with a plot anyway! XD) Um! A couple things to say before we get started! First off, This WILL be a YAOI (BoyxBoy, Shounen-ai, Boys Love.) So If you don't like it, kindly click the back button :3 Another thing: Almost all the characters in this fic are HUMAN (and in collage o3o)  
>WARNING(S) : Yaoi, GoreViolence, Humanized Happy Tree Friends, self-harm, Dissociative identity disorder!Schizophrenic!Flippy, possible drug-use, possible attempted suicide, homophobic bullying and child abuse

PAIRING(S) (As of now, more might be added/edited as the story progresses): SplendidxFlippy, GigglesxCuddlesxToothy (I'm not sure who I'm going to pair Cuddles with yet), LumpyxRussel, HandyxPetunia.  
>Mmkay, that's it! Without further ado, Enjoy chapter one of Always in a Dream<p>

* * *

><p>Always in a Dream Ch. 1<p>

Flippy groaned and grit his teeth together in frustration, and bit back the urge to scream, letting his pale fingers tangle in his vibrant, green hair.

**They.**

**Wouldn't. **

**Shut.**

**Up.**

Then again, the voices never really did shut up, they were always there, always whispering or sometimes screaming at him, telling him to let them free, to allow them to control him, to hurt, maim, injure and, **murder**. And sometimes, he messed up, accidently letting his control slip, and they did control him and have almost killed.

The voices grew in intensity and volume until they were screaming shrilly at him, Flippy shuddered and tugged harshly at his hair, hoping the pain would quell the voices, at least until the lesson was over. No such luck, the voices continued to howl, telling him to take the blue mechanical pencil lying on his desk and stab the nearest person in the eye with it. He twisted around to glare at the nearest person, who happened to be Toothy, causing the smaller, purple-haired boy to squeak in fright and shift his chair father away from Flippy.

This caused a crescendo in the voices, the voices now deafeningly loud, causing a migraine, only adding to chaos in the teenager's head. Flippy hissed in pain and grudgingly raised his hand, gaining the attention of nearly the entire class. He sighed as the whisperings started and glared venomously at the few classmates that dared to point.

The teacher cleared his throat and smiled kindly at the teen, "Is there something you need Flippy?" the teacher questioned, the smile still plastered on his face. Flippy coughed and winced at the throbbing pain it sent through his aching head. "…I'm not feeling well…" He said through gritted teeth, "Can I go to the nurse…?" The teacher nodded sympathetically "Go ahead, I'll write a pass." as the teacher turned around to look for a scrap of paper and a pen, a crumpled piece of paper landed in front of him. Scowling, the green-haired boy unfolded it and read the messy, barely legible scrawl. "_Haha, is it "the voices" again faggot? Do use a favor and say thank you to them!" _

Scowl widening he turned around to find the twins, Lifty and Shifty, snickering. Ignoring the voices telling him to rip their throats out, he simply glared, gave them the finger and mouthed "Fuck you." He turned back around to see the teacher holding a slip of paper to him "Hope you feel better!" he said smiling. "….yeah…" Flippy muttered before grabbing the paper and dashing out the door.

Panting, he ran through the hallways, not giving a damn about who he knocked over in the process, he needed to be alone, in a room preferably in a room with a lock on it, thankfully the nurses bathroom had just that. After sprinting up a flight of stairs, he finally made it to the nurse's office. He threw open the door and mumbled a quick greeting to the nurse, practically throwing his pass at the stunned woman before dashing into the bathroom.

Sighing in relief, he slumped down against the wall and with shaking hands, reached into his pocket to pull out the Swiss army knife that he kept with at him at all times. He growled in irritation at the voices, now telling him to go slit the nurse's stomach open and strangle her with her intestines.

Sighing once more, he rolled up his sleeves, revealing wrists covered in both scars and fresh scabs alike. Blood usually bought him a moment's peace and quenched the voices bloodlust, and he would not go cut another person, due it being considered assault, and could cause him to lose control, so, he used himself.

Flicking the blade open, his pressed it against his wrist and slashed, biting down on his lip to stop himself from crying out, he brought the blade down again and again. Emerald-green eyes watched with a sick kind of satisfaction as rivers of scarlet ran down his arms, cascading over his pale arms and staining his shirt. He'd worry about cleaning up later, for now all that mattered was blood. The rich scarlet hue soaking everything and spilling onto the cold tiles of the bathroom, Flippy let his eyes close, and his head loll back onto the wall behind him, enjoying the rare moment of silence. Which was when of course, the door was thrown open, jolting Flippy out of his stupor. A boy stood before him, with messy navy blue hair, a pair of thin, black framed glasses that were knocked slightly askew perched on his nose and the teen's vibrant blue eyes were wide with surprise. Just his fucking luck.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

Splendid stared in absolute horror at the sight before him, sky-blue eyes widening in shock, and his mouth going slack. A boy, around his age, maybe a little older was slumped against the wall, covered in blood, which he assumed to be the boy's. He rushed over and knelt beside the boy, wincing at the sticky feel of the blood as it soaked through his jeans.

"Hey! Dude! W-what the fuck! Are you okay?" he asked franticly, ignoring the boy's mutters of "No!" and "Get the hell away from me!" or "I'm _fine!_" He scoffed at that last one, "You sure as hell don't look fine!" He remarked, taking in the other disheveled, bloody appearance. This caused the boy to scowl and glare at him through half-lidded eyes, which Splendid noted were a vibrant green. "L-look! I'll uh….I'll go get the nurse!" he stammered, unsure of what to do in this situation, after all, it's not every day when you find a fellow student bleeding on the floor of the nurses bathroom.

Splendid was about to get up to act on his words when he felt the boy grab onto the sleeve of his shirt. "Don't you _fuckin'_ dare!" he hissed through clenched teeth, in obvious pain, due to the still-bleeding cuts covering his arm. "W-whoa there dude, calm down! Okay, okay….but you need to get cleaned up." The boy huffed at that and looked away, crossing his arms across his chest defensively, and then wincing in pain.

The blue-haired teen sighed and patted the other's head, ruffling the greenette's hair. This action earning a growl and a scowl from the boy still slumped down against the wall. Rising to his feet, Splendid grimaced at the sticky, wet feeling as his now soaked jeans clung to his legs awkwardly around the shins; he made his way over to the small first aid kit hanging on the wall

After retrieving the kit, he knelt down so he was facing the other and gasped. The damage looked just a bad up close, deep gashes, some of which were still bleeding, marred the boys pale skin, and through the blood he could make out the faint outlines of scars from previous sessions. "What the hell…?" The hero breathed, voice barely a whisper as he looked up from his inspection to stare in disbelief at the other boy.

The boy looked away, refusing to meet his gaze and muttered a short "…None of your business." Splendid sighed; it looked like the other wasn't much of a talker. "Mmkay," Splendid agreed offhandedly "Let's get you cleaned up shall we?" he asked with a grin. He stood up once more and crossed the room to the paper towel dispenser and tore off several longish pieces, he figured he'd need quite a few, considering the amount of blood everywhere.

After running a few of the towels under warm water, he returned to the other teenager, who had shifted himself into a more comfortable position and was watching him intently. Flashing him a wide grin, Splendid knelt down in front of him and gently grabbed the boy's hand, pulling his arm toward him, muttering a quick apology when the other hissed in pain. "Sorry….this might hurt a bit…." He warned before pressing one of the damp towels to the others wrist. He winced at the pained moan that escaped the boy's lips as he ran the towel in gentle, rhythmic strokes down the other's arm, effectively cleaning most of the blood off.

"There we go~" he said, ruffling the boys hair, earning another half-hearted growl from the other teenager. "We're almost done, I just need to clean the wounds, we don't want them to get infected!" he continued with the mostly one-sided conversation as he reached for the bottle of peroxide and poured some on one of the un-soiled towels.

He wrinkled his nose at the harsh scent of the alcohol as he readied the now damp towel. "Okay….uh….this is going to sting…a lot, given how many cuts are covering your arm….sorry" he apologized, the boy simply grunted in response and bit his lip. Splendid took this a signal to go ahead and do it, so that's just what he did.

Much like before, he brought the towel down and wiped it across the other boy's arm in one smooth stroke, running his fingers through the other's light green hair in a comforting gesture when the other gasped in pain. The wounds were now foaming, the peroxide doing its job and killing any bacteria that managed to get into the gashes. Splendid winced in sympathy; he could only imagine how much that hurt.

"Hah, I bet you're glad that's over? That's my least favorite part. Now I just need to bandage you up and we're good to go." Splendid said, laughing nervously as he reached for the gauze. "So….what's your name anyways, we never did get a proper introduction…" He asked as he unwound the gauze from its roll and started wrapping it carefully around the boy's wrist. The boy mumbled something unintelligible, "Sorry….Didn't quite catch that." Splendid said, grinning. "…Flippy…my name is Flippy…" The boy said again, louder this time. "Flippy, huh? That's a nice name~" Splendid remarked, tearing off the bandage with his teeth and tying it off. "Is it too tight? Too loose?" He asked as Flippy flexed his arm and stretched his fingers, wincing slightly at the pain moving caused.

"….Its fine…." Flippy muttered, scratching lightly at the fresh bandages. "…So…What are you a medical student or something…?" Flippy asked, staring intently at him, green eyes full of thinly veiled curiosity. Splendid laughed softly, the tips of his ears going red at the attention. "Uh…no, I have and older brother who gets into fights a lot and really clumsy little sister…so I guess I've just picked it up…" He explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and grinning at the green-haired boy.

Flippy nodded shortly and made to push himself up off the ground, but fell down slightly as his arm buckled under him, but still managing to rise to his feet after Splendid offered a hand. "…Thank you…" he muttered, and felt his face go warm, as he said his next words; it wasn't like him to show gratitude, or care about a fellow classmate. "….What was your name…? You never told me yours…it's only fair..." Flippy mumbled, trying to sound indifferent. The bluette laughed, a loud, ringing sound and grinned at him "No problem, really~ and my name is Splendid! I'm the hero!" "Splendid" exclaimed, flashing Flippy a double thumbs up and a grin.

Flippy simply raised an eyebrow at that, "Okay….anyway, I'd better get back to class," Flippy remarked as the bell rang, "Thanks again….Splendid…" he said as he reached for the door handle. "Wait!" Flippy stopped short and turned around to stare curiously at the self-proclaimed 'hero'. "Uh! Y-you'll need to change those bandages once every two days until the wounds are fully healed, or the bandages will fester and infect the wounds…" Splendid said, and Flippy thought he saw a slight flush on the other's tanned face.

Flippy nodded once in confirmation and opened the door, raising his hand in a parting gesture and walked out of the nurse's office. It was only until he was half-way to biology when he realized that the voices hadn't said a word since Splendid had burst into the nurse's office. "_Hello there….miss me…? I see you've made a new friend…" _A low, deep voice drawled inside his head. Well fuck, it sounded like all the voices had manifested into one, and it defiantly wasn't a conscience, far, far from that.

* * *

><p>Wooo~ End of the first chapter! And, I decided to make this a multi-chapter story, which is why it isn't posted in <em>The Veteran and the Hero<em> so, yuuup. I already have the second chapter almost done, so keep a look out for it! w Also! Tell me what you think! I'm open to any criticism/suggestions you have! :3

REVIEW?


	2. Bruises, Fights, and Alleyways

Hello! Ahaha I wasn't expecting this story to get such positive feedback o.o; (well two reviews and 60 something views, but it's only been up for three days so whatever! XD) So that motivated me to pick up the pace and write another chapter for you guys :3 Um. The same warnings apply : **YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI,** Gore/Violence, Homophobic bullying, etc, If any of these things bother you, **kindly click the back button, that's what it's there for.** Also, I've gotten trolled for the first time! :D (I got a hate-review for writing Splendid/Flippy :P. But, haters gonna hate and that was a pathetic attempt at trolling anyway. So fail troll, is fail.) So! Enough of my rambling and enjoy chapter two of _Always in a Dream_!

SFSFSFSFSF

Always in a Dream Ch 2

Splendid groaned, letting his head thump against the cool wood of his desk, listening to his English teacher drone on about some upcoming book assignment for the last ten minutes of class. Sighing, he took out one of his notebooks and started doodling idly. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. As he shoved his books and pencils in his bag, he noticed what he had drawn. A drawing of Flippy stared back at him, the greenette's trademark scowl on his face. Splendid's eyes widened and he felt heat rush to his face, what the hell…?

Glancing around nervously to see if any of his classmates had lingered, namely Lifty or Shifty, as the twins had chosen to make his life a living hell, he sighed in relief, none of them had decided to stay and after shoving his notebook in his blue and red messenger bag, he dashed out of the classroom, eager to pick up Flaky from school and get home.

Unlocking his bike from the near empty rack, Splendid secured his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and mounted his bike and took off. He was about half-way to Flaky's elementary school and passing by a nearby ally when he heard a familiar sniggering followed by what sounded like a cry of pain. "This can't be good…" the bluette murmured to himself and sent off a quick text to Splendont, his older brother, to pick up Flaky and that he might be home later than usual. Leaning his bike against the wall, he entered the ally cautiously and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Shifty and Lifty stood before a crumpled figure on the ground; identical cruel smirks were spread across the twin's faces as they kicked the third person harshly, each blow resounding in the quiet ally with a sickening thump and the occasional snapping sound. "Why don't you just _die_ freak?" the older twin spat out, and the younger one of the two snickered and voiced his agreement. When the person lying brokenly on the ground managed to wheeze out a faint "…f-fuck…you…assholes…" Splendid felt a surge of rage and protectiveness consume him as he placed who the voice belonged to.

He stepped out of the shadows with new-found confidence. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing…?" he growled out through clenched teeth. The older twin, Shifty, looked up in surprise, but quickly recovered. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the _hero_ himself…" Shifty sneered, straitening up to his full height and giving the other on the ground one last hard kick and motioning for Lifty to follow in suit. Splendid felt his blood begin to boil and the adrenaline rush through his veins; he felt something inside him snap. "Don't fucking touch him!" he roared and crossed the distance between the twins and himself in a few short strides.

Grabbing a fistful of the eldest twin's shirt, Splendid slammed him against the wall, pinning him there, earning a grunt of surprise from Shifty and a yelp of shock from Lifty. "Stay the hell away from him or you'll have to answer to _me_." He growled, his face inches from Shifty's smirking one. "Fine, fine," Shifty drawled, smirk widening "We'll stay away from your little _boyfriend_ if it means so much to you—"he was cut off by a swift punch to the stomach courtesy of a furious Splendid. "Get the hell out of my sight, or I'll do something much worse than just punching." He spat, voice dripping with venom. He dropped the now coughing Shifty on the ground, and turning around to glare at the still shocked Lifty. "Go." Splendid ordered and raised his fist threateningly, sending the two brothers running from the enraged teenager.

As soon as they were out of sight Splendid dropped to his knees beside the broken figure that was Flippy, "O-oh god…Flippy…" Splendid breathed, surveying the damage. Flippy was a mess, his clothing torn in several places and the smell of blood was thick in the air, part of his light green hair was matted with dried blood, now a rusty red. The blue-haired teen placed a hand lightly on the others back and gently shook him, earning a pained moan from the greenette below him.

"Flippy? Can you hear me? Those fuckers are gone now…no need to worry, I took care of them." Splendid murmured, combing his fingers lightly through the other's hair. "…S-Splendid…? Is that you?" Flippy managed to rasp out, voice hoarse from lack of use and spat out a glob of blood. "Yeah it's me, t-thank god you're still conscious…do you think you can stand? We need to get out of here…and I need to treat your wounds…" Splendid asked, biting his lip as he studied the injured teen, worry filling him in place of the burning anger, well he still wanted to strangle those damn bastards, but Flippy was more important.

When Flippy tried to push himself into a sitting position, his arm buckled and gave out, sending him crashing back to the cold ground with a cry of pain, followed by a stream of swearing that would have made the his history teacher, Russel blush. Splendid rushed forward to help the other teenager and as gently as he could, pulled Flippy so that he was slumped against him. "I'm taking that as you can't stand at the moment, which really isn't that surprising considering that you just got the shit beaten out of you…" Splendid remarked as Flippy huffed and sent a half-hearted glare in his direction.

Splendid laughed slightly and grinned back at him. "So…uh…as I said before….we need to get you treated as soon as possib—" he was cut off as Flippy interrupted him, "No hospitals." The green-haired boy said shortly and Splendid nodded his head reluctantly. "Okay, no hospitals," Splendid agreed "But I _am_ giving you medical attention, no buts" he said as Flippy opened his mouth to argue. They both went quiet after this, the ally way silent except for the sound of Flippy's labored breathing. Splendid gulped and spoke up, "Alright, um… This is gonna be kind of awkward and I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but it's the only way for you not to stress your injuries, cuz I don't know if anything is broken, and I know you can't stand at the moment so this is the most logical way to go about this…so y-yeah…s-sorry…" Splendid babbled as a dark flush spread across his face as Flippy stared at him through half-lidded eyes, his emerald-green eyes slightly dazed and unfocused.

Steeling his nerves, Splendid reached under Flippy's knees and wrapped one arm around his back, pulling the slightly shorter boy against his chest. Scooping the teenager up in his arms, he staggered to his feet, now carrying Flippy bridal style, wincing at Flippy's half-surprised and half-pained gasp. "A-are you okay?" Splendid asked, biting his lip nervously, he didn't want to cause Flippy any unnecessary pain. "Y-yeah…'m fine…" the greenette muttered, shifting slightly to sling the lesser injured of his two arms around Splendid's neck to ensure he didn't fall and pressed his face into Splendid's chest in an attempt to hide the dark blush staining his pale skin. He wasn't used to this at all, no one had ever cared for him. It felt…strange to say the least.

Splendid blinked, a bit surprised by Flippy's reaction, did Flippy just _nuzzle_ him? He had expected the snarky teen to at least put up a bit of a fight to being carried like this. "….Don't get the wrong idea, idiot…I'm tired and I just got, as you so elegantly put it, 'the shit beaten out of me'…" he heard the greenette mutter and he let a fond smile spread across his face and tightened his grip on the other teen slightly, as he headed out of the ally.

SFSFSFSFSFSF

Sooo~ Second Chapter is done! :D What did you guys think of it? ^_^ Hehe writing in serious!protective!Splendid's point of view is fun! (You should expect more a lot of him throughout this fic) o3o Anywai! Uh. The next chapter should be up soon, I'm about half-way through it :3  
>Oh! One last thing, Flaky, Splendon't, Nutty and Sniffles get introduced in the next chapter ^_^ So keep a look out for it! :D<br>REVIEW?


	3. Phonecalls, Headaches, and Cookies

Ohai! Sorry this took a little while to upload D:  
>I had some computer troubles but everything is fixed now. Uhm same warnings apply, YAOI, GoreViolence, Homophobic bullying/Bullying in general, Self-Harm, oh. and. I probably should have said this earlier but Flippy tends to swear. A lot. So. Yeah, Language warning c: Also, this has some Sniffles/Nutty…because. I ship that. Anywai, Enough of my rambling, here's chapter three :3

0o0o0o0o0o

Always in a Dream ch. 3

After chaining his bike to a stop sign a few feet away from the ally, Splendid gathered Flippy in his arms once more, apologizing again when he heard the other boy gasp in pain. The walk home was relatively short due to Splendid running at full speed, to keep Flippy awake, as if he did have a concussion, he _could not_ afford for Flippy to fall asleep and to get home faster in order to assess Flippy's wounds.

At last they arrived at a smallish light-blue house with a white picket fence. Flippy snorted with laughter at all of the clichés at this situation as Splendid kicked the door open, calling for someone named "Flaky" as he rushed inside the house and laid him down gently on a brown leather couch– with the utmost care, as if with one wrong move he would break and shatter into a million pieces.

Flippy felt lightheaded, almost dizzy, with a _horrid_ headache…he was glad the voices (or voice given the recent development) had decided to shut the fuck up, they would have just added to the pain. He hummed contentedly as Splendid smoothed back his bangs and a little girl ran into his line of vision, carrying a first-aid kit and a tall glass of water in her tiny hands.

She was cute in the way little kids are, with long, wild, scarlet hair that fell to her mid back, pinned every which way with thick, white barrettes. An oversized, tan, off-the-shoulder sweater hung off her small frame like a dress and he could see dark brown shorts ending just above her Band-Aid covered knees. Oh. This must be his younger sister he mentioned.

She fired off a round of questions directed at Splendid. "B-big brother!" She stammered, reddish-brown eyes wide and full of tears, "W-Who is this person? Why is he bleeding? I-I-Is he hurt? Why were you carrying him like a princess?" Splendid chuckled, not his normal ringing laugh though, this one came out strained and almost forced. Flippy frowned, mind strangely foggy, he didn't like that laugh, not at all. He tuned in to hear the last bit of the conversation, "—Flaky, will you go get me the phone? I need to make a call."

Who did he need to call? He shrugged it off and yawned, he was tired…and this couch was _really _comfortable. He let his eyes close and felt sleep tugging at him, trying to pull him into unconsciousness "Flippy? Flippy! _Flippy!" _he was jolted out of his the trance-like-state he was in by Splendid hovering over him, eyes wide with fear behind his glasses, his tan hands grasping the sides of his face, gently slapping him to draw him back into consciousness . "….W-what…?" he murmured, speech slurred as Splendid's worried face swam in and out of focus. "Flippy! You have to stay awake!" "…kay…" Splendid breathed a sigh of relief, the older teenager hadn't fallen asleep, things should be better now.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

A senior in high school stood before a chemistry set, about to add the last drop of calcium phosphate to complete the experiment he was working on. That is of course, until his hyperactive, sugar-high best friend burst into their shared room. "Sniffles~~~!" The green-haired teenager cried, tackling the slightly shorter man to the ground and nuzzling his face into Sniffle's chest. Sniffles felt a fierce blush spread across his face at his friend's antics. "N-Nutty! Get off me!" the flustered boy cried as his eccentric candy-addict pouted and rolled off the blue-haired chemist/medical student.

Sniffles stood up, dusting off his pure white lab coat, smoothing his pale-blue hair and adjusting his large, circular glasses. This was when, his phone rang, a loud cheerful tune, causing both him and Nutty to jump from the sudden noise. He withdrew a sleek, silver cellphone from the pocket of his lab coat. "Hello? Sniffles speaking." he said, answering the call and pressing it to his ear.

"Sniffles! Sniffles! Y-you have to help me! One of my friends just got jumped a-and he's hurt! I think he might have a concussion and I can dress and disinfect wounds with relative ease, b-but a concussion! I can't treat that!" Sniffles sighed, running his fingers through his pale-blue hair as Splendid's panicked voice continued to ramble in his ear. "Splendid." "Oh my fucking _god_! Sniffles! What do I do?" "SPLENDID." "…Y-yeah…?" "Calm down, I'll be right over." And before his distraught friend could reply, he snapped his phone shut.

His sent a small smile in the direction of his green and yellow-haired friend, who had un-wrapped a cherry lollipop and was eating it happily. "C'mon Nutty, we've got a patient to take care off, help me pack my stuff." At this, the taller boy leaped up and mock-saluted him, his lazy eye drifting around the room. Sniffles grinned and grabbed the other's hand, leading him into the room where he stored his medical equipment. 

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

Splendid shot Flippy a weak smile and gently pulled him up so he was leaning against him, wrapping an arm around the other's shoulders so he wouldn't fall. "Flippy….what the hell did you do to Lifty and Shifty that made them beat you half to death?" Flippy frowned and pressed his face into Splendid's Chest. He was fucking warm. It was nice. "…Hell if I know...those assholes just like to fuck with me…" he paused, as if trying to recall something. "…I think this whole thing started when I kicked their asses for trying to beat up that blonde freshman…you know, that one that is always with that purple-haired one and the pink one?" Splendid nodded. Flippy continued "So this time, the older one of the twins stole my goddamn pocket knife as a distraction and the other one bashed me in the back of a head with a rock to knock me out." He said, the words coming out in a slurred mess.

Splendid looked at him, his normally, happy, warm, eyes cold and hard. "…They've done this too you before?" Splendid asked, voice sharp. Flippy nodded, and then winced in pain, holy hell his head hurt. His foggy brain processing the look of pure outrage on the younger boy's face, "But…never to this extent...the most it's ever been is a few punches…which I happily returned the favor…" Splendid's grip on Flippy tightened, drawing the older teenager closer, thankfully, the other was too out of it to notice Splendid's muttered vow, "I will protect you…"

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Flaky stared with wide eyes at the newcomer currently being cradled in her older brother's arms. He was shorter than her brother by a little bit and had light-green hair, like the color of lime, and with really, _really_ pale skin like he never went out in the sunlight but it was covered by large purple and black bruises. His c-camouflarge, (She was pretty sure that's what it's called anyway.) Hoodie was stained with dark patches of blood and had some holes in it. She whimpered, those looked like they really hurt.

Whenever she got hurt, Splendid was always there for her, ready with that icky stuff that makes the cuts sting and a Hello Kitty Band-Aid to make it feel better. She let a shy smile creep onto her face, her older brother was a hero! He'd help that boy for sure! And she'd do her best to help him too! And with that thought in her mind, she hurried off to the kitchen to go get some cookies, those always made her feel better, maybe it'd work for that boy on the couch..?

She had returned to the living room, a plate of chocolate-chip cookies clutched in her small hands when the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of someone. She set the plate down and glanced at her brother and the boy still curled up on the couch and blushed when the boy's bright green eyes locked with hers. "I-I-I'll go get the door brother" she squeaked and scurried off to answer the door. Opening the door, she saw a very familiar sight. "Hi Sniffles! Hi Nutty!" She grinned up at her brother's friends and giggled when Nutty picked her up and spun her around. "Hi Flaky~" he squealed setting the girl back down.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sniffles sighed at his friend's antics, he got _so_ distracted sometimes, oh well, a focused Nutty was an out of character Nutty. "Hello Flaky." Sniffles said, giving Flaky a smile and patting her head, tousling the scarlet locks. He then moved into the living area, motioning for Nutty to follow. "Sniffles! Oh thank god you're here!" Sniffles' eyes widened behind his round glasses taking in the sight before him, Splendid and the assumed injured "friend" curled up on the couch with his friend's arm wrapped around the green-haired boy's shoulders, and the wounded teenager resting his head against Splendid's chest. Oh my. He had no idea Splendid swung _that way. _"Yes, yes, I'm here. Now, what are his symptoms? Have you examined his injuries?" He asked, shoving his glasses back up his nose with his forefinger and in a few quick strides, crossed the room to where Flippy and Splendid were. Splendid flushed are rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Uh. No, I haven't yet…"

Sniffles sighed and shook his head in exasperation, Spendid always tended to act on impulse, especially when they involved people he cared about. "Okay, let's get started then shall we?" the blue-haired medical student asked, the light filtering in through the blinds glinting off his glasses as he rolled up the sleeves of his lab coat and he put the standard blue medical gloves on the sound echoing with a loud _snap._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yay! The third chapter is done~ :3  
>Um! How did you like the Point of View switches? Did I keep them in character? Well Flippy really isn't his usual scathing, sarcastic self. But. That's because he has a concussion. And concussions tend to mess with your head and mental state. Oh! And another thing to mention, Sniffles acts as a sort-of-doctor to all of the students in the school because the school nurse can't do crap and Sniffles is somewhat of a genius. Also, in the school that most of the characters go to, you can either choose to live in dorms or with your family. Flippy lives in the dorms, as does Sniffles and Nutty, Cuddles, and Toothy. And yes, I <em>did<em> make Flaky a seven-year-old girl and Splendid and Splendont's little sister. Another thing I should mention is that Splendid has a hero complex, and tends to count everyone he meets as a friend, which is why he was so hospitable to Flippy in the beginning of this fic c: Oh. And sorry about lack of Splendont in this chapter, He'll be in the next one, I promise! :D  
>Um. That's about it I think<br>See you next chapter and tell me if you have any pairing suggestions? (I still haven't decided on CuddlesxToothy or CuddlesxGiggles. So. It's your choice. PICK ONE SDFHVSF.)  
>REVIEW! :D<p> 


	4. Bandages, Scissors, and Disinfectant

So holy shit I'm actually updating again? The answer is yes. Haha sorry for dropping off the face of the earth, I guess I lost my muse, but its back again, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

><p>Flippy yawned as Sniffles shone a penlight in his face, unfocused emerald eyes tracking the blinking light lazily, answering the taller boy's questions in slurring sentences. His head throbbed, as did the rest of him for that matter.<p>

The entire room had their eyes glued on him, except for Nutty it seemed, he was munching happily on a cookie from the plate, giggling as he took another one.

Jesus _fucking_ Christ he just wanted to sleep and maybe a take a few painkillers, this would all heal eventually, right? A scowl came to his face as he glared up at the still talking Sniffles.

"…Yes Splendid, Calm down. He has a mild concussion. No, I can't properly check him over with you all in here. Can I take him into your bedroom or a bathroom?"

Flippy's scowl deepened at those words, he didn't exactly feel like getting naked in front of someone he barely knew.

This was bullshit. He could feel the bruises decorating his torso and face starting to swell and were probably blooming in dark splotches by this point.

He let out a wheeze of pain and shifted slightly, bracing himself against Splendid. Already his head felt a little clearer, less foggy. It was hella nice being able to form coherent thoughts again, without them coming in thick globs slowly stringing together.

"Guh." He muttered, the dull throb in his head not going away.

"Splendid, shut up. I'll go with Sniffles." He said, carefully removing Splendid's arm from around his shoulders, offering him a slightly crooked grin.

To his surprise, the blue haired boy gave him a wide, enthusiastic, smile tinged with worry and maybe a bit of relief.

* * *

><p>Sniffles huffed at the two of them, reaching forward to grab the arm of the green haired boy that wasn't bent at an awkward angle to hoist him up from the couch.<p>

Splendid rising as well to support Flippy, the trio hobbled down the slightly cluttered hallway, the floor was littered with legos, and various piles of books were stacked and shoved against the walls.

Using his free hand to adjust the circular glasses that had slid down the bridge of his nose once more he let Splendid guide them to a room on the left side of the hallway

"The bathrooms right here, it might be a little crowded with two people but uh. It'll do, yeah? cos you do need lighting for his sort of thing right?"

Splendid said, starting to ramble a bit as he showed them inside, flicking three out of the four light switches set a little to the right of the door as he ushered them inside, lights slowly flickering on to reveal a now brightly lit, if not narrow bathroom.

"Yes, this will do nicely, Splendid," Sniffles praised humming in approval as he turned to face him "Now leave. Please." He hastily tacked on, not wanting to sound too impolite. "I'll call you in when I'm done."

Splendid nodded, offering a small wave to Flippy as he turned on heel and practically scrambled out of the bathroom, an angry Sniffles was a terrifying Sniffles. He knew this from experience unfortunately.

Once he was out of sight, Flippy leaned against the counter, keeping the pressure off his aching ribs. Fuck. One was definitely cracked. He regarded the taller boy with a cool glance, his breath coming in quick wheezing gasps as the pain finally set in. Such. Fucking. Bullshit.

"If I fuckin strip and let you check me over will you not make a big deal out of it." He asked, his tone flat as he watched Sniffles rummage around in a medical bag, fiddling with the zipper of his hoodie.

Sniffles finally managed to find whatever he was looking for, which turned out to be several rolls of gauze, a bottle of disinfectant which looked to be half empty, and a roll of medical tape.

He looked up at Flippy's question, light blue eyes bright and alert behind his glasses "Yes. Possibly. Depending on if you've broken a bone. Jacket off. Let me see." He said, moving towards him with purpose.

* * *

><p>Sniffles pulls down the zipper of the others jacket in a quick, precise movement, working it off the others narrow shoulders, being careful not to move the arm that was hanging limp at the green-haired boys side.<p>

Ignoring Flippy's shout of protest, he tossed the jacket to the corner of the bathroom, pausing to adjust his wide, circular glasses. "Shush. You'll be fine. Shirt off. Unless you want me to cut through it."

He wrinkled his nose at the coppery smell of dried blood as he waiting for an answer, fiddling with the scissors he kept in the pocket of his lap coat.

Eventually it came, a rather irritated "Fine. Cut through it. I literally could not give any less of a fuck anymore." The shorter boy had spit out through clenched teeth, his knuckles bone white under fresh bruises.

Sniffles nodded shortly, gently peeling the once black fabric away from his skin and cutting it away a few snips at a time, after a few minutes he threw the ruined shirt into the garbage can that was next to the counter and began surveying the damage.

Flippy hissed with discomfort and irritation as the cool air hit skin and stared at Sniffles, the taller boy busying himself with getting a washcloth ready with warm water and ripping open a packet of disinfecting wipes.

**Quite bossy, isn't he? Are you really going to let him talk to you like that?**

He froze, body going rigid as his heart sped up. Fuck. Fuck Fuck. He'd almost forgotten about this nice little addition to his collection of voices.

Wincing in pain, he forced himself to relax as Sniffles drew nearer, willing the voice to go away and kindly shut the ever-loving hell up.

It didn't.

"Sniffles. Hurry the fuck up. Jesus fucking Christ it's freezing in here." He snapped, trying to distract himself from the bullshit the new voice was spewing.

He only got an exasperated huff in his direction and a warm washcloth brushing over the bruises sprawling across his torso, wiping away dirt and dried blood.

He let out a startled gasp as he saw white for a few seconds when Sniffles brushed over his cracked rib, an intense pain wracking his body.

"fuCK- shitshithit that hurt like _hell_ you fucking _asshole_ be careful." He gasped out, breath coming in a strangled wheeze as Sniffles drew back, meeting his pained gaze with slightly guilty eyes.

At least the sudden burst of pain had quieted down that fuckwad of a manifestation.

He turned back into Sniffles muttering a soft apology and continuing on, maybe a bit gentler, with the disinfecting wipes.

"Your rib doesn't feel broken. It's probably cracked, luckily for you. You sprained your shoulder. It's going to be sore for a few weeks but it'll heal."

Working in quick, methodic strokes, he applied the bandages over the scrapes and cuts Flippy had gotten from being beaten around the grimy ally, securing them with medical tape. He stepped back, pulling his rubber gloves off and running a hand through his powder blue hair.

He gave Flippy a small smile, pleased with his work "Alright. You're done. Don't pick at the scabs and if anything else happens call me or Splendid. But honestly, I'd prefer to hear from you first."

Flippy nodded, muttering out "Okay." In response to Sniffle's lecture, moving gingerly to grab his jacket and shrug it on, quickly zipping it up to hide the stark white bandages and dark blue bruises from sight, the dog tags clinking together as he moved.

He left the bathroom quickly, if not a little shakily, eager to get away from the stench of disinfectant and blood. He didn't bother shutting the door behind him as Sniffles was still packing up his kit.

He maneuvered around a stack of books that had toppled over into the living room, in the process running straight into a figure dressed in a violent shade of red.

He scowled up at them, he was a little pissed that he even had to look up, being surrounded by taller people was bullshit.

He took in tan skin and vibrant red hair with eyes nearly the same shade of red. His scowl and harsh glare fading more into a look of confusion as he noted a healing black eye and a band-aid across a slightly crooked nose.

Was this Splendid's older brother?

Uh. Well here it is folks, Chapter four of Always in a dream. Depending on is people are still reading this you guys might get an update fairly soon. Drop me a review and lemme know how it went.


	5. Teenagers, Books, and Uneasiness

**Haha I finally decided to update this one, and heres Splendont! (its about time)  
><strong>**Few things to say first though, Sorry about the kind of short length of this one, I've been working pretty hard on the zombie au I've got going in my other HTF fic. This chapter has been sitting around for a while, so I decided to clean it up and post it.**

* * *

><p>Splendont blinked at the stranger in his house, quickly connecting the dots as he swept his gaze over the kid in front of him. Green hair, busted lip, not wearing a shirt underneath a blood-stained jacket, bruised knuckles. Not to mention the general aura of grumpiness surrounding him, there was no mistaking it. This was the dude Splendid rescued in the back alley from crime lord brats, yeah?<p>

He grinned, waving slightly "Hey kiddo. You one of Splendid's friends?" he asked, pressing himself against the wall so Flippy could pass through the doorway. "I'm Splendont, his older brother. Everyone's in the living room, careful, it's a little crowded in there." He warned, in all honestly their house wasn't made to house so many people, at least not all in one room.

He watched as a look of realization crossed his face and the scowl set back into place, shrugging, he continued "I haven't seen you before, can I get your name?" There we go, that got him a reply. The green haired boy opened his mouth coldly informed him that his name was Flippy and after a short word of thanks, the kid squeezed past into the now fairly crowded room and was greeted with a chorus of _Flippy!_ Courtesy of younger siblings.

Shaking his head fondly, he moved further down the hallway until he came to the door of his room and entering, closing the door softly behind him and dropping bag onto his bed with a dull thump. Crossing over to the window and opening it in a swift movement, he clambered onto the roof and laid back against the rough clay tiles, letting his eyes droop shut he settled down for an afternoon nap.

* * *

><p>Flippy's head still vaguely ached, though it was nowhere near the throbbing pain it had been before, which was a plus, he supposed. He turned the corner and jumped in surprise at the sudden exclamations of his name.<p>

Splendont had been right, the room that had seemed pretty spacious was now in a state of disarray, mainly due to Nutty, who was sprawled across the floor with Flaky. Coloring books littered the space around them, along with what looked to be a twenty four pack of crayons dumped out onto the cream colored carpet.

There were three more people situated in the room, all crammed into a large, slightly overstuffed armchair. His green eyes widened as he recognized them as what the school referred to as the 'golden trio' and for once, Flippy had to agree with them.

* * *

><p>Toothy, a long and gangly teenager with a gap between his front two teeth, a slight overbite, grinned a bit nervously at him, brushing a strand of his straight longish, bright purple hair behind his ear. Flippy didn't smile back, instead cocking his head at the curious display in front of him. The boy had a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and down his arms, half blind in one eye, one side of his purple bangs flopped over the damaged eye, hiding it from view, which Flippy supposed was the point.<p>

His hands fluttered briefly, not sure where to put them with two people in his lap, before turning a light shade of pink and wrapping an arm around Giggles waist to secure her more firmly and slinging the other around Cuddles shoulder, drawing him a little bit closer.

Crammed halfway in his lap was his best friend, (or boyfriend, no one was quite sure what their relationship was anymore) Cuddles. His curly, dirty blond hair fanning out from under a dark brown newspaper boys hat with a grinning, black, rabbit head printed on the left side of the textured fabric. Looking quite comfortable and maybe a little too pleased with himself, he leaned against Toothy, a fingerless gloved hand tapping a rhythm out on the others denim covered knee.

On his other leg, with one slim hand fisted in the lavender flannel shirt and her own legs curled daintily underneath her, was Giggles. Dressed in a bubblegum pink suspender-dress with a white collared shirt underneath it, a red bow pinning part of her short, two-toned rose and pink, bobbed hair to the side completed the look of almost childish innocence radiating from her, Flippy wasn't quite sure if that was a ploy or not. Considering that what she had just whispered in Toothy's ear caused him to go beet red and for Cuddles' grin to turn more of a mischievous smirk, Flippy figured that she was more devious than she appeared.

From what he'd picked up from the whisperings of his classmates, the three had been together since grade school, Toothy and Cuddles having known each other since kindergarten and Giggles joining them at first grade. They were inseparable, and almost never seen apart for very long. It was hard to make sense of what most of the fuckers gossiped about though, there seemed to be the impression that the three of them were dating each other. At the same time. Shaking his head slightly, he resumed his sweep of the room.

* * *

><p>Splendid was taking up more than half of the couch, long legs propped up against the opposite side of the couch, his head snapped up as he caught sight of Flippy in the doorway, his book falling to the floor with a muted thump as he got up and made his way toward him. Flippy watched the now all too familiar wide, enthusiastic smile spread across Splendid's face as he stopped before him, he said nothing for a few seconds, humming a few bars of a tune Flippy didn't recognize, the other boys blue eyes boring into his own. Flippy scowled at that, glancing away after a moment's time. His stomach forming into an uncomfortable knot, he had a strange feeling that Splendid could see right through him, and he didn't like it one bit.<p>

Flippy made a move to push past the other boy, to tell him off for staring and being generally creepy when he felt a surprisingly strong arm wrap around his shoulders and guide him toward the couch where Splendid had been sprawled across mere minutes ago. His head snapped up to glare daggers at the cheerful teenager and growled out an irritated "What the fu-" He glanced toward the oblivious child a few feet away, and corrected himself. "-frick. What the frick do you think you're doing Splendid?" he finished, not bothering to resist and instead gingerly sitting down onto the couch, feeling himself be jostled as Splendid flopped down next to him and grabbing his fallen book.

* * *

><p><strong>Done and done. Sorry Flippy, Splendid is smarter than you give him credit for. I'm gonna get back into the swing of things for making Flippy's life a living hell pretty soon though, more of him being a snarky, cryptic, fucked-up-in-the-head babe with a a mountain of trust issues. So hang tight and drop a review if you want.<strong>


End file.
